dejarte ir
by escritoradenovelastrez
Summary: me ire... dez tiene algo muy importante que decirle a trish.¿podra hacerlo? es un two-shot
1. Chapter 1

dez camina airadamente por las transitadas calles de miami,en una de sus manos lleva un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de rosas color marfil,lleva un traje,con lineas de todos los colores(muy dez) y unos zapatos rojos,su mente solo baga en una sola cosa en ese momento._ella_.la persona a la que esperaba ver en ese pequeño cafe frente al cine._ella_,los que la conocen solo pueden decir que esa chica no era nada mas y nada menos que una persona que odiaba a dez ,a simple vista uno podia adivinar el sentimiento mutuo que habia entre ellos,los opuestos se atraen,una verdad que estaba siendo puesta a prueva ahora mismo._ella,era,la unica razon para pensar en este momento._

_amor_.esa era la unica palabra que podia describir lo que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento,el sabia lo que era el amor pero nunca lo habia sentido en carne propia,el no queria admitirlo para si mismo pero tarde o temprano tendria que decirle por las buenas o por las malas.a pesar de que el estuvo enamorado muchas veces,nunca lo habia sentido tan fuertemente como ahora,el la amaba con todo su corazon,con todo su ser,muchas veces intento sacar esos sentimientos de su mente y corazon pero cuando lo quiso intentar ya era demasiado tarde el amor habia llega a el para quedarse,era extraño .eso lo podia admitir cualquiera.

el deja caer su rostro hacia la humeda acera y empieza a meditar acerca de lo que esta a punto de hacer,como habian arreglado, encontrarse en un pequeño cafe,hacia mucho tiempo que no hacian eso,por una cosa o por la otra.

para dez esta era su salir mal?.podia salir a el no le importaba en resultado siempre y cuando ella pueda saber que es lo que el sentia por ella. ella le propuso que se encontraran alli;el acepto sin dudar pero a medida que pasaban los dias el pensaba cada vez mas y mas acerca de ese '_encuentro'_.el queria estar ,no sabia,como se sentia hasta que lo se dio cuenta que esta podia ser la ultima vez que la verí ahora o nunca.

_ahora_.se repite a si una mirada de determinacion en su rostro._ahora_,vuelve a repetirse sin darse cuanta de que al cabo de unos minutos llegaria a su destino.

austin no sabia sobre los sentimientos que sentia dez hacia el unico secreto que el nunca le dijo,cuando empezo a sentirlo,muchas veces penso en decirle,luego,supo que no debia.¿y si ally se enterara?¿que diria?.no,no alguien tenia que decirle era el y solamente el .no queria que _ella_ supiera por terceros.

pasa su mano levemente por sus cabellosrojizos .lentamente, se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos por unos segundos

_ahora._

entra al pequeño cafe con una sonrisa explendida y algo forzada el corazon le late fuera de control en su pecho intenta pararlo pero este no obedece.

deja el ramo frente a una de las mesas cerca de la entrada .sus pies empiezan a moverse,fuera de su propio control._calmate cuerpo!._cuando piensa que ya no se puede controlar,llega ella _ ella_

trish entra en un hermoso vestido floreado y unas zapatillas coverse negras,con detalle en animal print

se acerca a el y le da un beso en la su bolso detras de su silla,mira con curiosidad las flores frente a ella le da una mirada de '¿no me dijiste?tienes una novia?'.

-no,no.

dice dez,con algo de nervios al darse cuenta de la mirada que ella le estaba dando.

-son para ti...

dice en un leve susurro,acercandose a ella para darle las flores sin dejarla de mirar a los cabo de unos minutos,al darse cuenta que ella no responde el se acerca mas a ella prácticamente cara a cara con la morena._wow_.piensa al mirar fijamente a los hermosos ojos color marron miel frente a el.

_si supiera..._

dice lentamente la morena a si moverse recordando porque lo habia llamado alli,no era para salir solamente,era para algo que queria que,solamente dez supiera,no podia decirle a ally o austin,creerian que era una locura;pero a pesar de lo que ellos dijeran,ya era demasiado tarde no podia decir que no, habia aceptado y a pesar de que le hubiera encantado poder hablar con sus amigos sobre eso,no pudos, esta seria la ultima vez que lo veria ,tendrian que hablarse por telefono o celular, no con besos sino con hola o chau ya no sabiendo todo uno acerca del otro se muerde el labio y rompe bruscamente el contacto visual._voy a extrañar esos ojos...;_piensa con tristeza.

dez nota su extraño comportamiento mueve lentamente el cuello y asimismo el rostro para poder ver mejor,la morena tiene una fachada de tristeza,dez abre la boca pero es sileciado casi inmediatamente por un hilo de voz de trish.

-_esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos dez.._.

los ojos de dez inmediatamente se ensancharon sintio como si el corazon le dejara de latir.¿ultima vez?¿que tarta de decir con ultima vez?.se cuestiona a si mismo sin dejar de mirar a la morena frente a el._entonces estaba en lo cierto._piensa con a recordar la llamada telefonica que ella le habia hecho para que se triste que sonaba. sin sarcasmo ni en tono de burla y la voz baja,casi susurrando._¿hice algo mal?_.no puede entender que es lo que ella esta tarando de decir,justo cuando piensa que ya no pueden trabajar mas su cerebro,trish vuelve a hablar.

-_es algo muy especial para mi dez...,__austin y ally no deben saber,solo tu,confió solo en ti para duro pero tengo que yo..._

en ese momento trish sintio como si todo el peso de la situación le cayera si una piedra muy pesada le cayera si hubiera sido pisada por un camión._sola,_era la única sensación que sentía. no podía. sabia que tenia que hacerlo pero sentia como si algo muy dentro de ella se murieral,alzo la cabeza hacia el y se sentó lo miro directamente a los ojos y largo un tembloroso y pesado suspiro.

-_me voy a vivir a Portugal._

dice sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos,dez se cae casi prácticamente duro en su silla._Portugal?enserio Portugal?,porque no mexico?tan lejos?._se cuestiona una y otra vez._portugal_,se vuelve a repetir a si mismo otra vez._que pasa si se va?¿y nuestra amistad?¿mi carrera?¿y austin y ally?¿y mis sentimientos?._al pensar en eso siente un escalofrió que sube desde los pies a la la boca otra vez pero vacilo a sentir el fuerte tono de voz con el que la morena empieza a hablar.

-_no pude decir que no me ire a vivir alli junto a mark ¿lo recuerdas?.el ya tiene un trabajo para mi,tengo el pasaje para alli ,austin y ally no pueden saber me costaria mucho explicarle a ambos solo tu mi mejor sabes,quieromucho a mark por eso vivire con el ,el me quiere mucho tambien,lo siento,sabes que no lo siento,ire a portugal en una semana,por eso te pedi que vinieras ,la decicion ya esta tomada,no puedes hacer nada._

_una semana!_grita internamente el pelirrojo,una semana es muy poco serian unos días y ella ya se iría de su vida en ese momento algo vino a su motivo por el que habia viajado alli en primer razon por lo que no podia dormir en las que lo hacia querer verla todos los dias todo el tiempo.a todas horas._no puedo dejarla ir...ese tipo no la si-._lo ya era tarde,pero _tal vez no tan tarde._si no queria que ella se fuera tenia que decirle era el momento perfecto._no tan perfecto._piensa frunciendo el seño ,de pronto la determinación estaba empezando a vover a renacer dentro de sus entrañas, sentia con la valentía suficiente para decirle.

-trish _yo-_

_-no!_

trish lo corta a mitad de la frase levantando una mano en señal de que se callara entonces pone ambas manos al borde de la mesa,levanta el torso y se acerca a el. mirándolo fijo e intensamente a los ojos en un primer momento siente dolor al dejarlo ir,pero luego ese dolor es reemplazado por ira.

-_me ire dez...nunca podras detenerme ire sin importar que es lo que una locura,no,no lo es ,la decision ya esta tomada me __ire,no me importa lo que sientas voy con alguien que am-quiere, dejame ir...yo lo hice contigo,¿recuerdas?,en la universidadd,cuando no queria que te fueras,lo hice contigo,haz lo que yo y dejame ser libre._

_libre._ cierto que ella lo habia dejado elegir y ser libre,pero en ese entonces el no estaba enamorado de ella,y podia aceptar alejarse de ella,o alguno de sus ahora era ella se iba el ya no seria el mismo,ademas,si ella se iria el no podria sentir su corazon ?bueno no era una pregunta muy complicada de para el si,queria que ella se quedara,pero no tenia la voluntad necesaria para decirle,lo habia intentado ya muchas veces hoy y ella parecia no querer escucharlo._solo hazlo,_siente escuchar que una voz le dice en su interior,_la amas ¿verdad?,_nunca se lo habia preguntado hasta ahora,y si lo unico que necesitaba hacer ahora era decirle?._no puedo,_responde a la voz dentro de si,_si lo hago la perdere;no quiero perderla._

_ yo solo-_

_-basta!ya te dije que no puedes hacer nada para que me quede me ire...;dejame ser libre,cumplir mi sueño y yo no te necesito para hacerlo,no quiero verte cuando me vaya,ni siquiera mi familia estara alli,solo yo,sola,como debe ser soy lo suficientemente madura para poder vivir con alguien que me !._

ella bruscamente se levanta de su asiento,con unas lagrimas que le corren por sus mejillas da una ultima mirada y sale rapidamente del lugar dejando a dez con la boca medio abierta y los ojos llorosos.

_adios..._

piensa dez al verla salir.

* * *

** ,termine!estuve mucho para que se me ocurriera algo es two-shot,no duden que lo termine,¿es muy largo?para mino ,wow mas de mil !**

**espero sus opiniones.**

**los amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

eran las 3:00 no dejaba de moverse en su cama,hacia ya varias horas que estaba intentando dormirse._amor._esa era la razon por lo cual el no lograba conciliar el sueñ pasado ya varios dias desde el 'encuentro' en el cafe,en esos dias lo unico que bagaba por su mente era,la hermosa y pequeña morena que el no lograba quitar de su cabeza._¿que hago?,_vueve a preguntarse por enesima vez en esa misma noche,el queria hacer algo,volver atras,al cafe,cuando podia en _ella _sentia su corazon romperse en su pecho,y que le faltaba el aire y no podia respirar.

_austin!._recuerda,finalmente,al borde de la locura. olvidándose momentáneamente,de que hace unos instantes,no pensaba pedir su ayuda,con algo de esfuerzo,levanta su delgado y largo cuerpo,sin dejar de mirar al vació.traga una gran cantidad de saliva.y toma su mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que esta a punto de hacer y misteriosamente,empieza a razonar acerca de que esta;era la unica salida.

-_¿hola?_

la baja y sonlorienta voz del rubio suena a traves del pequeño parlante de su telefono.

-hola amigo!

dez dice con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a todo el vecindario,tratando con todas sus fuerzas,de camuflar en terrible dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-_¿dez?...son las 3 de la mañana,¿que haces despierto a esta-_

_-necesito tu ayuda._

austin es cortado bruscamente por la voz de su amigo,ahora suave y un momento el creyó que solo era otra de sus tonterias pero ,al darse cuenta de su repentino cambio de voz,empezo a porque el no lo habia visto hacia muchos dias,algo muy extraño entre ellos,ya que se veian prácticamente todo el tiempo.

-_dez...¿estas bien?_

pregunta suavemente el rubio a su amigo sabiendo que algo no estaba bien pero sin saber serteramente que

-_no..._

dez responde brebemente,luego de unos minutos de silencio. habia pensado mucho en como contestarle,penso que con un no seria .cerro los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-_austin...tengo un problema muy grande,yo no tendria que estar diciéndote esto,es que ella no quiere que tu lo sepas,pero en este momento tu eres el único que puede ayudarme._

el dice,con algo de nerviosismo,notorio en su voz,empezando a darse cuenta que tarde o que decirle acerca de _ella_ y su amor hacia la latina;el no quería quería que su amigo le dijera algo que lo haga sentir peor,pero ya era tarde era ahora o nunca.

_-veras...yo-ella-_

empezó torpe y nerviosamente,con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que corrian por su una gran cantidad de aire,limpia algo del sudor de su frente antes de empezar a hablar al escuchar leves ronquidos que provienen del telefono.

_-ira a Portugal a vivir con su quiero que sea feliz y cumpla sus sueños,pero yo no quiero que se aleje de mi,yo quiero tenerla siempre,aqui, conmigo,ella es muy importante para mi,ella era mi amiga pero ahora quiero que sea algo mas que eso,quiero que ella sea mi-ya -yo quiero tenerla para mi,soy egoísta lo se,pero ella no sabe lo que siento por hermosos que son sus ojos,lo tierna que se ve cuando sonrie,lo hermosos que son sus adorables rizos extraña pero hermosa manera en que me calidos y reconfortantes que son sus hermosa y linda que se ve a la puesta de besos en mis mejillas que rara vez me bellisima risa,su voz tan calida y tan linda que hasta cuando hablo por telefono con ella puedo sentirla junto a mi.¿que hare si ella se va de mi vida?.ya nunca mas podre sentir la extraña sensación en mi estomago cada vez que la veo.o las ganas de sonreir cuando pienso en ella.o esas ganas de besarla cada vez que esta frente a mi,yo no quiero dejarla ir .la quiero demasiado como para arrancarla de mi vida-yo-yo-_

dez suspira antes de terminar la frase,muerde su labio con fuerza y cierra los sabe la respuesta que su amigo le va a perfectamente lo que siente,solo que,no quiere largarse al precipicio y caer sin saber donde va a quiere que su amigo pueda decirle que hacer en este respuesta.

_-dez..._

austin comienza,sin saber muy bien como continuar,el queria ayudar a su amigo,pero no sabia como,sabia como se sentia dez sabia acerca de ese dolor que su corazon sentia.

_-mira,primero,¿sabes lo que sientes por ella?_

pregunta lentamente a dez abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces,el sabia lo que sentia por nunca penso en confesarselo a austin,ahora tenia que hacerlo._esta bien,_dez se dice a si mismo._lo hare._

-_si.._

el pelirrojo dice con un pequeño chirrido al final,abre la boca para volver a hablar pero es cortado por la voz de austin.

_-la amas verdad._

austin dice sin que eso sabiendo que es justamente lo que su amigo esta sintiendo en este lo habia ally.y ahora,no lograba entender,porque por una extraña razon,sentia que sabia de la chica misteriosa que dez estaba hablando.

_-bueno...veras..yo-ella es muy especial para hermosa y sin ella no podria ella no podria que ella no siente lo mismo por a pesar de eso yo la amo mas que a nada en el daria todo por por todo hasta mi alma por su amo lo suficiente como para hacerlo.y ahora ella se ira en unas horas y yo no se que hacer._

dez termina en un tono de voz muy vulnerable.

_-¿que hago?_

otro lado del ,abre los ojos y la boca por unos segundos dandose cuenta de que su amigo _realmente la amaba_.sus sospechas estaban cada vez mas cerca de una y solamente una era la persona de la que dez estaba .ella era la unica persona que conocia,que odiaba a dez,a pesar de eso,austin sabia que muy en el fondo,ella,tambien amaba a su amigo pelirrojo.a pesar de que siempre decia o mejor dicho,aparentaba odiarlo.

_-¿como se llama?_

pregunta repentinamente el a dez haciendolo reír nerviosamente.

-_no-no puedo decirte._

susurra dez maldiciendo internamente.

_-¿la conosco?_

pregunsta austin,levantando una ceja,olvidandose que su amigo no puede verlo.

_-si-si!_

chilla dez en el ,piensa por unos segundos antes de preguntar con voz muy clara y firme.

_-¿es trish verdad?_

cuando austin dice eso,siente,a dez largar un nervioso y largo si hubiera estado tratando de decirle so todo este tiempo.

_-si..._

el pelirrojo dice en un leve susurro,suavemente,como empieza a sentir dolor en el pecho,otra vez.

_-tranquilo ,ve mañana al aeropuerto,sabras que hacer._

responde austin sonriendo ,de que su amigo se habia enamorado de verdad.

_-¿estas seguro?_

dez responde en un tono de voz muy bajo.

_-si,muy seguro._

austin dice,sonriendo,antes de apretar el boton,finalizando la llamada.

* * *

dez camina rapidamente por los palidos pisos del aeropuerto estatal de de llamar a austin,lo primero que hizo,fue cambiarse,pero no como el normalmemente lo haria,sino,con una camisa azul,y jeans, se podria decir serio,si la camisa no tuviera casi todos los botones sin abrochar.

habia estado caminando hacia 30 minutos y todavia no habia logrado ojos estaban muy abiertos,casi sin pestanear.

busca en la luminosa tabla de vuelos,retrasos, el vuelo de trish.

_solo me quedan 10 minutos._

se dice a si a sus sentidos obligando a sus sentidos actuar mas rapido.

cuando piensa que es demasiado tarde,reconoce unos rizos familiares,corre hacia ellos,sin prestarle demasiada atención a las personas que van en direccion ojos solo estan puestos en su pequeña niña,tierna,facil de hacer enojar,nada mas y nada menos .

sin pensarlo dos veces,toma sus hombros y la voltea,dejandola cara a primera reaccion de la morena,fue gritar,pero,en cambio,abrio mucho los tambien tenia muchas cosas que aclarar consigo misma.y ver a dez,lo hacia aun boca para hablar pero fue cortada bruscamente por dez.

_-escúchame._

el pelirrojo dijo a la morena sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos,y con el corazón latiendole fuera de control en su a hablar de nuevo dandose cuenta que tenia que hacerlo era ahora o nunca.

_-necesito decirte algo,es muy importante que tu lo sepas._

trish frunce el seño debilmente empezando a enojarse,no queria verlo,le dolia,no queria sentir hacia parecer debil,y ella no soportaba la debilidad.

dez noto su cambio de actitud,se acerco mas a ella,chocando su frente contra la de ella,podia sentir su respiracion,lenta y tranquila.

_-no puedo dejarte ir._

el pelirrojo dice cerrando momentaneamente los ojos.

_-¿que?_

pregunta trish en un tono de voz mas bajo del que normalmente usaría con el o con cualquiera.

_-eres muy importante para mi como para dejarte ir y se que mark no te quiere como puedo dejarte,no puedes dejarme,yo no solo te veo como mi amiga,tu eres mas que eso tu-tu_

dez empieza a tartamudear al mirar fijamente a los asombrosos ojos de trish.y al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado los ojos por un momento antes de decir con voz muy fuerte y suave.

_-yo-yo...yo te amo trish._

en ese momento los ojos de trish saltaron de sus orbitas y el corazon comenzo a latirle muy fuerte contra su pecho.y de golpe,se sintio como si estuviera volando para nunca la boca solo para ser silenciada segundos despues por los labios de dez.

casi inmediatamente,trish reacciono sobre el lugar en el que estaba y con quien estaba._porque no._penso sonriendo al mismo tiempo que moviz sus brazos para poder besar mas comodamente al pelirrojo o 'pecas' como a ella le gustaba lo besaba,comprendio,finalmente,lo que sentia realmente hacia los ojos con deleite antes de sentir que dez ponia ambas manos a los costados de su cintura.

ninguno de los dos,queria romper el contacto con los labios del luego llego el momento en que ya no habia mas aire que contener,lentamente,comenzaron a alejarse uno del otro,miraron fijamente el uno al otro por unos minutos,sonriendo. trish inconscientemente largo una risita,haciendo reir un poco a dez.

_-¿que?_

pregunta el pelirrojo tratando de no reir.

_ también te amo dez._

trish dice,haciendo crecer su propia sonrisa.y al mismo tiempo,la de dez.

_-te amo_

vuelve a decir,en un tono mas delicado y suave,casi sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba.

dez sonrie segundos despues,acercandose mas a ella,y besandola por segunda vez en ese dia.

_te amo y siempre lo hare..._

le susurra debilmente dez a su amada,sin dejar de sonreir.

* * *

**ehhhh!finalmente!trez!este es mi capitulo dar muchas gracias a sassy raptor por todo su apoyo en los mensajes quiero dar gracias a todos los que leyeron este two-shot.**

**es la primera vez que escribo algo tan corto(es decir en dos capitulos solos)**

**no es tan facil como parece,pero gracias a tanto leer,ha verdad gracias!**

**los amo!**

**opinen**

**proximamente otro capitulo de mi novela.(nuestro ultimo beso)**


End file.
